


Dealing With Bereavement

by Rysama



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Decisions, Bad Ending, Cock Slut, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Class Laugh, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fucking, Grief/Mourning, Horniness, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Loss of Virginity, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stockings, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Tickling, Ticklish Undertaker, Vaginal Sex, bereavement, loving, needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rysama/pseuds/Rysama
Summary: Undertaker x Reader! Pathetic excuse for angst, non-existant plot, major smut, and totally out of character. Kind of all over the place. Enjoy!





	Dealing With Bereavement

It had finally stopped raining. The near torrential downpour had put an icy chill in the air. You clutched your cloak but to no avail; Your soul was frozen, lonely, empty. You had hoped to avoid going to see the funeral director. Not only was it far away from your residence but, your older brother usually took care of these things for the family. Seeing as this was his burial though, that wasn't going to happen. Reminiscing on the good times and how dependable he was struck your heart with grief as the hired carriage driver pulled up to the building that was lined with coffins. After the news of his death reached you, the reality how alone you now were crushed you and you could scarcely leave the house. You had written down a few things that you wanted for the funeral and paid for someone to bring it, and the body to this wretched place in hopes of only having to show up for the depressing main event. However, as fate would have it (fate had been particularly cruel to you as of late) you could no longer afford some of the accommodations and were hoping to take down the cost, probably by picking a cheaper coffin. Plus, you probably should've worn all black as grieving people tend to do? : Instead you had on a (color) dress with short puffy sleeves and the matching shoes, a white turtle neck, white pantyhose, and a big white ribbon (instead of a corset) tied at the back into a decorative bow. With your current attire contrasting your mood, you sighed miserably as you mustered up the spirit to push open the door.

  
The room was dark and chilly, just like outside almost, except for a few conveniently placed candles. The sight of the rows of coffins and a few head stones placed around the room made your stomach churn. "Hello..?" you called dryly into the dead room. You crossed your arms and sighed, tears trying to form in the corner of your eyes. What a rough day! You had known it was late but tried to make it before closing anyway because you didn't know when else you'd have the time.  
"He he he..." you heard a strange laugh echo through the room.  
You looked around to see the tall coffin in the center of the room slowly slide open and a man of towering stature smiling and stepping out. Confusion swept over you.  
"What a late hour that you're out tonight, and by yourself no less! I am Undertaker, how can I help you darling?" the man said.  
"I uh...had an order..." you said mumbling and looking down at your feet. "And... " you glanced up and he pointed a long-nailed finger at you, curling it towards himself in a come closer fashion.  
"Come closer! I promise I won't bite dearie..." he chuckled softly, "Unless you want me too."  
You uneasily approached the strange man. Was that supposed to be a joke? He gave you a disarming smile, tilting his head as you got an arms reach away from him.

You searched your mind for the words. All this pressure was almost too much for you. But... Your brother would want you to go on; he had kept it together for you when you guys had lost mom, so it's only fair that you keep it together for him now. *sigh* Taking care of yourself permenantly was going to be difficult. You thought about how he would handle this and lifted your head up. Taking a deep breath and clearing your throat, you looked directly into Undertaker's bangs. "I am (Y/n), and I have an adjustment that I need to have made for my order."

"I don't recall seeing you before and I think that I'd remember your face (Y/n)." he said still grinning.

"Yeah I... Was avoiding coming here." you confessed dejectedly, "and hired someone to bring my brother and a written request for me instead."

"Ah yes, I recall now. The only written request I've gotten in a very long time. Such lovely handwriting could only come from a beautiful lady like yourself." he said. Shocked into silence, a light blush tinted your cheeks; So flirtatious... He continued, "What are you dissatisfied with?"

"Well...It's not exactly like that." you said. You opened up to him and rattled off a more-detailed-than-necessary synopsis on how you ended up here, which he listened too without interruption.

"He he he. Well, That's quite alright." he said when you finished. "I can do exactly what you ask of me and reduce the original price. However, it will still cost you." he said.

"Thank you." you sighed in relief for the first time in an eternity. "How much? I think I brought just enough."

"Not money, I care not for that. What I would like is a first class laugh!" He said a happily.

"...A... first class laugh???" your confusion returned.

"Of course, Miss (Y/n)! If you can give me a quality laugh then I'll gladly make sure that you are accommodated." his smile was strangely pleasant.

"..."You stared at him, mystified at his mode of business. "I'm not exactly what you what call a funny person. I mean... I'm not even easily amused nowadays..." you said anxious about his response. A simple 'Oh' was his disappointed answer. You could hear the thunder and lightning outside as the rain picked up again. Standing in front of him sharing in what may have been the most awkward silence in history you suddenly had an idea.  
"...Are you ticklish?" you could feel the heat of embarrassment creeping over your face as the question left your lips.  
"He he, ticklish?" He chuckled. You face palmed, silently wishing that the Earth would open up and swallow you right here and now.  
"Y-yes... " you began to mumble again. No longer able to look at him, you directed your gaze back to the floor. "I mean like...you know... It will make you laugh so...."  
"I am." he stepped closer to you, never loosing the smirk that seemed to be his default disposition. He cupped your face with his soft, warm hands and tilted your head up to look into his bangs and stroked your cheek with his thumb. You couldn't see his whole face but, the contact lulled you into a state that was oddly serene. "No one has ever asked to try that. People usually assume that I want a joke. He he he, how creative!" you took note of his soft tone and how close his face was to yours at this point. "If you come in the back I will allow you to try it."

  
Why, you didn't know (because this was definitely a bad idea), but you decided to go with him. He lead you by the hand and to a small room that was simple yet elegant in its furnishings. It had polished redwood floors and a very elaborate black vanity that was covered in melted wax from lit candles old and new. The comforter was matte black while the duvet had slight luster and an intricate red fine line pattern. Black pillows. Red sheets. And a rectangular black ottoman at the foot of the bed. Really just quite lovely. You stopped at the door and he let go of your hand, going on to sit on the large plush bed. He took off his weird long hat and opened the top half of his robe so that his shoulders and torso were out. "Well?" he said with a big grin plastered across his face. You crossed the room, still a bit apprehensive as you threw your cloak off and sat next to him.

  
He had a scar that started on his neck and apparently finished somewhere across his face but that didn't deter from the beauty of his smooth alabaster skin. You started low, on his toned flat stomach. Poking around and letting the fingertips of both your hands dance over his skin. He giggled, trying to keep himself from hunching over. You smiled; his giggling was kind of cute but you needed more. He wanted a good goddamned laugh and that's what he would get. You dragged your fingers over his skin until you had a hand on both of his sides and tried there. He laughed harder than he did before, unable stop himself from arching moving around under your touch. It was a contagious laugh and you loved hearing it, making you quickly stroke your fingertips up and down his sides. Feeling a little bold, you pushed him into his back with one of your hands so that you could straddle him and started to work your way up to his underarms. He squirmed profusely underneath you, his cheeks flushing as tears ran down them. A huge smile spread across your face when you noticed the fact that the higher you went, the more sensitive he got. You leaned down closer to his face zeroing in on his neck; Then you took one hand and trailed it across his chest and upwards until you reached your destination. His body began writhing and twitching against yours as he went hysterical with laughter. The intense blush on his face spread a bit lower to his neck as you showered it in tickles with one hand while the other remained at work under his arm. The way your bodies pushed against each other was starting to feel sensual to you as throbbing in your nether regions became apparent. Being so physically close to him in this manner, a manner in which you had never been with anyone was warming your insides with strange bubbly emotions. You started dry humping him and your tickles in his sensitive spots became gentle caressess as you moved your lips to his for a tender kiss. He didn't fight it, or even seem surprised for that matter. Actually he took charge and stuck his tongue right into your mouth, moving it in a heated dance with yours and exploring all of your welcoming cavern. You broke the kiss to breathe, both of your chests heaving in excitement from the intimate contact. As you gazed at one another he completely pushed the hair away from his eyes. The word gorgeous flew from your lips before you even realized it; An incredibly handsome face, and eyes that were a stunning combination of fluorescent and forest green that glimmered even in the poorly lit room literally took your breath away. And then...and then... You felt something poking between your legs right against your core, wetness pooling there in response. It felt so good to have this strange man grinding against you... Your eyes widened in shame of how improper this was as the thought crossed your mind: In the bedroom of a perfect stranger kissing and touching like a horny school girl when you should be dealing with important issues was egregious!

  
"I'm sorry!" you shouted, sliding off of him quickly. He raised his eyebrows as he sat up.  
"What's the matter?" he asked. You covered your face with your hands sniffing and wiping a few tears.  
"I shouldn't be doing this. I'm sorry. I should just go." as if on cue a loud clap of thunder and heavy rain could be heard from outside.  
"Relax, dearie. I promise I won't tell anyone." he smiled, rising up to pull you close to him. "You shouldn't be wandering about in the cold and rain all alone. I only wish to comfort you in your time of need... And fuck you until you fall apart."

  
Your already weak resolve crumbled at that last part, with an 'Ohhh' coming from your parted lips as shivers ran down your spine. He cupped your face and brought his lips down to yours for another kiss. Your eyes were closed, but you could feel that his weren't as you submissively dropped your shoulders and let his arms engulf you for an embrace. Fuck it, why not? Breaking the kiss, he undid the ribbon around your waist and unbuttoned your dress, letting them both flutter to the floor. Then he made quick work of the heavy turtle neck and took a step back. He admired the natural beauty or your form taking note of your non-traditional under garments and gave a salacious laugh. "Naughty, naughty girl, not wearing any panties beneath your pantyhose! And that lacey bra..." he said lowly, resting his hands on your bosom, "..It's very enticing.." Leisurely circling the fabric with his thumbs he pinched your nipples through the flimsy fabric. You moaned, feeling them get painfully hard under his touch. He then trailed his long nails down to your pantyhose where a large wet spot was. They were already (nearly) see through but your wetness made your womanhood completely visible, with the thin material clinging to your soaked folds for dear life.

Instinctively, you spread your legs as he carefully pressed his fingers into your slit and rubbed in a circular motion. The sparks of pleasure made you eagerly hump against his hand, your juices seeping through the cloth and coating his fingers as you gave loud sounds of pleasure. "Yes... You're almost ready for me." he growled into your ear. In one swift motion he had you back on the bed, spreading you wide. Lowering his head to your feebly clothed crotch, he took a big lick. Shocked groans came from your mouth as he aggressively tongued your clit through the fabric of the pantyhose. The mixed texture and sudden intensity assaulted your senses with brilliantly unfamiliar forms of pleasure. He closed his hot mouth over your slit, now lewdly sucking your pussy and the juices that flowed out of it from the drenched tights. Your body arched up from the mattress as you started to cum, trembling as rolling pleasure rocked your entire frame making you scream in joy. Your fluids spread out and made the material covering your thighs see through and sticky. Undertaker looked at you lustfully, finally yanking his robes all the way off to reveal his completely naked form. "Beautiful...beautiful, beautiful, he he he..." He chuckled softly as he sat up. As you layed there panting and excited he undid your shoes and removed them. He raised your legs up to his chest, kissing the bottoms of your feet as stuck his dick between your wet thighs to grind the tip against your core. The weird friction was delicious for both of you; you were just shy of being skin to skin, how sexy! Just as a new heat began to build up in you, he grabbed the soiled pantyhose and fluidly pulled them off. He sniffed them one last time before tossing them off the bed, sensually crawling between your legs and up to your chest. He slid his hands under you to unbuckle and discard your bra and then free your hair from the (formerly) neat bun that it was in. Enamored with your splendor, he trailed kisses between your breasts up to your lips, letting your tongues synchronize to a single rhythm. "Are you ready for me?" he asked huskily, locking eyes with you; 'Take me.' was your response, eyes shining brightly with anticipation. He teased his aching hard, cock against your slippery entrance only slightly before pushing in his full girth, groaning at the amazing tightness. He pushed right through your thin inner barrier but you barely felt a pinch, still high from your first orgasm. Thrusting in and out of your slick passage he continued to moan, excitedly kissing your neck and cheeks. You could feel something tightening within you, and it only grew tighter as your new-found lover pounded in and out of the sweet caress of your pussy. You moaned with him, everything becoming a blur as he grabbed your hips to quicken his pace. He was in definite need of release and delivered hard thrusts into your cunt. You felt the same as he did, wanting to break the coil that was tightening inside of you. Wrapping your arms and legs around him you frantically begged. "So close...! Please Undertaker, more!" He obliged, hitting an uncanny speed, making your erogenous areas connect and reconnect as fast as possible. You rolled your hips as best as you could, trying and failing to keep up with his ridiculous pace. He slightly changed angles and hit you right on your g-spot and that was it. The coil inside of you broke and you wailed in great satisfaction and sheer pleasure, digging your nails into his back as your folds clamped down on the thick rod deep inside of you. That was all he needed to send him over the edge. He grunted and groaned as he erratically thrusted, before pushing into you as deep as possible and blasting his seed directly into your freshly deflowered womb. You and Undertaker moaned together riding out the final waves of the mind blowing climax that was just shared between you two. He pulled out of you and moved to your side, making you whimper softly at the emptiness. You placed your hand on his face and kissed him needily, having submitted to his will completely.  
"...I think you may have enchanted me." you gave small laugh, your first laugh in a long while. He propped himself up on one elbow and ran his free hand through your hair. He laughed lightly at your joke.  
"I guess that means I'll be the one in charge of taking care of you from now on." he said with a smirk, green eyes burning into your (color) eyes.  
"Yeah." you said, cuddling closer to him. Unexpected but not unwelcomed, you actually liked that idea.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never watched a single episode of Black Butler but some of their characters are fine as fuck.


End file.
